Awakening
by Zanza8
Summary: A moment between Sanosuke and Megumi when he finally wakes up after being stabbed by Saito at the beginning of the Kyoto arc.


Megumi leaned over the young man lying on the futon. He was still unconscious, and she sighed as she pulled the blanket down and checked the bandages on his shoulder. He was breathing easily, his color was good, there was no fever, and the bruises were fading. All the signs showed that he was healing well-why didn't he wake up?

"Sanosuke…." she murmured, resting her hand on his forehead and stroking his hair back. He stirred and mumbled something and her breath caught in her throat. "Sanosuke? Can you hear me?"

He moved his head, his eyes fluttering, then they opened and he gazed up at her. "What….where…."

"Shhhh. Don't try to talk." The young woman reached for a cloth, wrung it out in the water bucket, and wiped his face. "You've been very badly hurt-you need to rest."

"No," he moaned, trying to sit up, his face twisted with pain. "Kenshin….someone's after Kenshin!"

"We know," she said soothingly, pressing on his good shoulder to make him lie down again. "We've all known about it for a while."

Sano relaxed a little, but he looked puzzled. "A while?" His voice was weak, but insistent. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Most of it. This guy came to the dojo-he said he was a medicine peddler." Sanosuke stopped and swallowed and Megumi poured some water into a cup and helped him drink. "Thanks. He wasn't a peddler-he had calluses from holding a sword, and he said he wanted Kenshin…." Sanosuke paused, then went on slowly. "I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He said he wanted to leave Kenshin a gift…."

Megumi's eyes filled with tears. "We must have found you right after he left. I've never been so scared…." Her voice broke and Sanosuke reached for her hand.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" he asked, managing a small grin.

Megumi's hand tightened on his. "After sitting here for three days and nights, I was starting to."

He looked startled. "Three days and nights?" She nodded and he smiled sweetly. "You could have taken turns with Missy."

"She offered, but I didn't want to." She pulled the blanket back up over his chest. "Are you hungry?"

Sano's eyes widened. "Starving. But what about Kenshin-that guy, whoever he is, he's still after him."

"Don't worry about that now," said Megumi. "The police chief sent a man over to keep an eye on the dojo. You just rest-try to get some sleep, and I'll fix you something to eat."

Sanosuke would have preferred to get up, but his wounded body needed more rest and after he obediently closed his eyes, he was asleep in moments. Megumi straightened the blanket, then got up and went out to the kitchen, returning with a pot of tea and small bowls of soup and rice. She sat quietly waiting for Sano to wake up, but it was over an hour before he opened his eyes again.

"Still feel like eating?"

He smiled mischievously. "Is it your cooking?"

The young woman smiled back. "As a matter of fact, it is."

"In that case…." Sanosuke raised himself on one elbow and reached for the tea, draining two cups in quick succession. He sat up, swaying dizzily, and Megumi put an arm around him, letting him lean against her. She handed him a bowl of soup and he drank it, then had more tea and finished with the rice, sighing with contentment. "Thanks, Megumi. I feel like a new man." He frowned, looking around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Did you say the police were here?"

"Yes, the chief sent a man."

"I want to see him. Maybe they have some clue about this guy after Kenshin."

"All right. I'll go get him."

"Before you do that, where are my clothes?"

Megumi gestured to a small pile in the corner. "They're all clean and mended, but you're in no condition to get up-you need to rest."

"I'll rest. I promise. I just don't want to talk to the cops in a loincloth."

The young woman shook her head and left and Sanosuke slowly and painfully dressed himself, laying back down on the futon to wait for Megumi and the officer. He was dozing off again when the shoji slammed open.

"Sanosuke!"

He sat up more quickly than he would have liked, pain ripping through him at the abrupt movement. "What's wrong?"

Megumi fell to her knees beside him. "That policeman-he's fighting with Kenshin!"

"What?" The young man tried to get to his feet, then fell forward on his hands. "Help me up."

"No! There's nothing you can do…."

"Help me up!"

The young woman gulped, pulled his good arm across her shoulder, and lifted him to his feet. He leaned heavily against her as together they started out of the room, Megumi knowing that although there was nothing Sanosuke could do to help his friend, it didn't matter. He would go no matter what. Maybe that was one of the things that made him so special.


End file.
